Computing networks utilize a variety of protocols to facilitate communication between two or more network nodes. The Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is an example of a protocol that forms part of the Internet Protocol Suite. TCP is commonly regarded as a transport level protocol that provides the service of exchanging data reliably and directly between two network nodes. TCP is currently the protocol that many network applications rely on, such as the World Wide Web, e-mail, and file transfer. The Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is another protocol that may be utilized in conjunction with TCP to facilitate communication between two or more network nodes. HTTP is commonly regarded as an application level protocol that is often implemented in the context of distributed hypermedia information systems. HTTP is currently the foundation of data communication for the World Wide Web. Communication over real world networks using these protocols can be frustrated, however, by packet loss in intermediate network devices, which slows down communications.